Origins Of Evil
by Emmene-moi
Summary: Dumbledore is finally doing the right thing. Saving the boy he should have saved. Tom Marvolo Riddle. (A twist on the Voldemort origin story) Trigger Warnings, cutting (Harry x Tom) FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. [LEMONS, MPREG, SLASH]


**_Summary_**: **Dumbledore finds out that the young boy he didn't save, still could be. **

**When he was younger, before he even reached Hogwarts, Tom Riddle had a special friend that only he could see. Merry, she called herself.**

**They had loads of fun over the years, making all the mean children pay, but one day, when Tom was finally at Hogwarts and fourteen years old...Merry did something to change the both of them. **

**They had gone to the third floor corridor, where students were forbidden to roam. There, lied the true evil that made Tom Riddle into the terror that every witch and wizard fears to utter today.**

**Lord Voldemort.**

**He, Albus Dumbledore, has a solution to save the one person who he should have saved a long time ago. It should work...**

~

_**I have been to a lot of places **_

_**But I've never been to Cahoots.**_

_** Apparently, you can't go alone, **_

_**You have to be in Cahoots with someone.**_

_**I've also never been in Incognito, either.**_

_**I hear that nobody recognises you there.**_

_**I have, however, been in Sane. They don't have an airport. You have to be driven there.**_

_**I have made several trips.**_

_**~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Tom M. Riddle**_

_**~**_

_**March 1931**_

Four year old Tom Riddle was crying silently in the rundown local park near Wools Orphanage, where he lived.

Tom hates his short life with a passion. Weird things had started happening around him. He even turned Mrs Cole's, the mean matron's hair a shade of fluorescent pink. He got ten lashings for that one after the other children pointed fingers at him.

Mrs Cole already hated him for some reason. He was given less servings at meals than the other children, was always locked in his room that he had all to himself. She had even spoken lies to any person who wished to adopt him, saying he was 'mentally unstable' or whatever that meant, but it immediately made the nice people run away.

She called him the spawn of Lucifer himself. (whoever that was, but little Tom Riddle knew that it meant to be an insult.)

He was very advanced for his age intellectually. Even though he didn't go to school yet, he understood and learnt a lot from the only matron at the orphanage who was nice to him: Mrs Freeman.

She was a plump, doe eyed brunette brunette with a kind face and sparkly honey eyes. She had fallen in love with Tom ever since she laid eyes on him**(not that way ya sickos) **she was even there when he was born.

She lent him reading material to occupy himself while she was on duty. Tom could talk about anything with her.

Today, he was upset because the older children had killed his first pet ever. Her name was Aleila. She was a tiny grass snake he found while in the garden. He was really surprised when he found out that Aleila could talk back to him. He found her last year in February.

The orphans discovered her one day when Tom wasn't in his room and they stoned her to death and left her carcass on his pillow.

As the little black haired boy with crystal blue orbs cried, a delicate hand laid on his shoulder. Tom's he looked up and stared into the face of a young girl who looked almost plain, but had the same crystal blue eyes as he did and pale skin just like his. Her hair was a mahogany brown and she wore a pale blue dress that reached just below her knees. She stood barefoot.

"W-Who awe youw?"Tom asked.

The girl smiled. "Just call me...Merry. I want to be your friend!"she said with a sweet voice.

"Oh. Uh—I-I never had a fwiend befowe..."

Merry's sapphire orbs darkened for a moment at that, but the flash was gone. "Then _I'll_ be your friend, Tom!"she said with a smile.

"How'd youwe know my name?"

"I just do."

"Oh. So, will youwe be my fwiend fowevew?"

"Always."

**~**

**June 1934**

A now seven year old Tom Riddle limped into his room, clutching his bloodied middle like a lifeline. Merry was sitting crosse legged on his grey, neat bed, wearing the same blue dress she always wore.

"What happened, Tommy?!"she screeched, gently checking the sobbing boy for more injuries.

"M-Mrs C-o-ole exorcised me! She carved into my skin with a knife, Merry! It hurt so bad!"he choked out.

The girl hugged him close to her and sang him a lullaby that always put him to sleep.

"_My love, just close your eyes,_

_My love, whatever made you cry_

_Forget it for tonight._

_Let all those shadows fall behind you _

_Dream sweet dreams_

_Of you and me dancing in the sea..._

_My love, when you open your eyes _

_Whatever made you cry _

_Will be forgotten from your mind_

_My love, just slumber sweet and true..._

_My love, know that Maman will always be there for you..."_

**(This is my own creation. Don't steal it, even though it kinda sucks. Pretty good for a randomly spewed out thing...)**

**_~_**

**_November 1940_**

"Merry...Are you sure that we should be going to the Third Floor? Dumbledore already keeps a close eye on 'Brax, Al, Cyg, Xev and I already. We can't prank any dumbass Gryffinfors! Especially Charlus. That git gets on my nerves..."Tom groused.

Merry had changed a lot during Tom's Fourth Year. The girl had disappeared one day and had only come back a week later, clad in a smoky grey number. She no longer looked plain. Her beauty had been enhanced a bit.

Her crystal blue eyes had darkened to a cobalt blue, her mahogany hair to a deep pitch black that was darker than Tom's.

Her humor had become more darker and she was more... Apathetic towards Tom, but she still had some feelings of affection for him.

_Where did his first friend go?_

"Don't worry, Tommy. It's alright. I'm 99.9% sure that nothing will happen..."Merry murmured.

"What happened to the 0.1%?"Tom shakily asked as his blue orbs darted around suspiciously.

A shrug was all he got in return.

They stopped in front of a door. Merry opened it.

"You're here. Good job, Merope,"a sinster voice hissed in the darkness.

"Merry..."Tom started, but saw a demented grin plastered on the girl's face, her eyes as red as a devil's.

"Merry's GONE, my dear. Here, you see Lord Voldemort, the Demon King who wants to wipe out your pitiful race. You and the girl are a perfect combination for a vessel, young Tom Riddle. I can make you what you've always wanted to be."

"What's that?"

"Powerful. Special. Important. _Remembered_. _Immortal_."the demon hissed.

Tom paled as Merry's body dived at him and disappeared within him. He had passed out. Lord Voldemort had taken over.

The next time his eyes opened, they were as red as the blood they were destined to spill.

The first of many insane cackles escaped the boy's lips.

~

**Tell me what you guys think. Is it good? Bad? I like constructive criticism. Any flames will be printed out and used as the lining where ma bunnies poop.**


End file.
